


Fuzz

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Derealization, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: When I'm in the fuzz, I don't have to think sometimes.
Kudos: 13





	Fuzz

I was sitting on the bed, listening to the shouts and screams of my two brothers. Their voices were always different, one of them -Darry's- had a deep rumbling sound to it and Pony's sounded like a hawk screeching, but quieter.

I didn't know when it started happening, the fuzz. 

I don't know what to call 'the fuzz' so I just call it that. It happens whenever there is shouting going on. It doesn't matter if it's on t.v. or in real life, it just happens. 

'The fuzz' makes me feel like I'm not there anymore like reality is a small speck in the back of my mind and I can focus on different things. I don't know what happens when I enter the 'fuzz' state, but it makes everything seem quieter. 

When I'm in the fuzz, I don't have to think sometimes. That's my favorite type of time, not having to think. Thoughts swirl around in my head like a tornado and they never calm down or stop until I'm in the fuzz. 

Most of the time I can't tell I'm in the fuzz or why.

Like how my arms start stinging.

Or how I'm starting to get weird looks from Steve. 

It's fine, though. Everythings fine. 

As long as I'm in the fuzz everything will be fine. 

I hear more screaming this time, except its wetter; tearful. 

I get up to find the source. 

Because that's what I'm good for.

Maybe I'll enter the fuzz. 


End file.
